finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 24
Willkommen zurück zu meinem Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X. Und für die, die erst dazu gekommen sind ein einfaches Hallo. Im letzten Part haben wir uns an die Waffen des Solaris rangemacht. Jetzt gehts an die schwarzen Bestia. Die Aneinanderreihung wurde extra so gemacht, dass zu erst die Waffen des Solaris und dann die schwarzen Bestia kommen. Denn ohne die Waffen wird schwierig. Es gibt aber noch einen zweiten Weg. Sie zu besiegen. Dazu aber gleich mehr. Wieso das ganze? Ihr denkt euch bestimmt: Wieso soll ich jetzt die schwarzen Bestia besiegen? Ganz einfach: Wegen der Ehre. Die schwarzen Bestia (und ein Gegner den ihr erst nach dem ihr sie besiegt habt erreichen könnt) sind die schwersten Gegner des gesamten Spiels und wenn ihr sie nicht besiegt habt bleibt nur diese unausgefüllte Leere zurück. Also wer sie besiegen will kann jetzt gerne weiterlesen. Der andere Weg Wie oben schon gesagt gibt es einen anderen Weg. Der ist sowohl sehr einfach, als auch verdammt schwer. Es ist Yojinbos Zanmatou. Aber die Art, dass es eingesetzt wird ist schwer. Dafür ist diese Grafik gut: center|700px Hoffe die hilft. Aber ich gebe euch auch Tipps. Aber ohne die Solaris-Waffen wird es schwer und habt die Statuswerte eurer Party so hoch wie möglich. Am besten auf 100. Auf gehts. Schwarze Valfaris - Der echte Dark Knight Die erste Bestia und damit die einfachste. Aber bildet euch bloß nicht ein. Sie kann eure Part immer noch mit einem Angriff besiegen. Um sie zu finden müsst ihr nach Besaid fliegen und ins Dorf gehn. Bevor ihr rein gehen könnt kommt ein Mönch und beleidigt euch als Ketzer. Der beschwört sie und schon beginnt der Kampf. Schwarzer Ifrit - Heiß, heißer, schwarzer Ifrit, Ich Ihn haben ich am meisten gehasst. Allein der Weg zu ihn ist nicht ganz ruckel frei. Er ist in der Sanubia-Wüsste anzutreffen. Doch man kann sich nicht auf die Suche konzentrieren, da alle fünf Sekunden ein Zufallskampf kommt! Und es ist auch kein Training, da der schwarze Ifrit so stark ist, dass er die Gegner die uns in der Wüste begegnen als Snack vor dem Frühstück verspeist. Er ist im dritten Bereich zu finden. Lauft dort nord-westlich weiter. Am Ende des Bereiches seht ihr einen Al Bhed. Es ist da wo früher das Heim war. Sprecht ihn an und kurz darauf werdet ihr vom schwarzen Ifrt angegriffen. Schwarzer Ixion - Der schwarze Hengst Hier wirds schon etwas schwieriger. Ixion ist in einer ihm typischen Umgebung anzutreffen. Genau, die Donnersteppe. Da findet ihr ihn unter einem Blitzableiter. Sprecht den Soldaten an der neben ihm steht und los gehts. Schwarze Shiva - Schwarz und kalt; also ein Eiskaffee Ich weiß, die Überschrift ist ein lascher Einstieg gewesen. Aber mir ist nichts besseres Eingefallen. Doch legen wir jetzt mal mit der Jagd auf die vierte schwarze Bestia. Jetzt geht es der schwarzen Shiva an den Kragen. Sie ist im Tempel von Macalania anzutreffen. Sobald ihr versucht den Tempel zu betreten greift sie euch sofort an. Blöd also wenn ihr den Tempelschatz noch nicht habt. Schwarzer Bahamut - Der noch dunklere dark Knight Jetzt seit ihr richtig am Arsch. Denn Bahamut ist der schwerste von allen. Zwar hat er nicht die meisten HP, aber trotzdem ist er der stärkste. Ihr findet ihn im Yevon Dom. Geht zu dem Ort wo ihr gegen Yunalesca gekämpft habt. Auf dem Weg stürzt er von der Decke. Wenn ihr glaubt Ifrit war schwer, dann wartet ab. Ich gebe euch ein Beispiel: Der schwarze Ifrit war stärker als jeder Boss in Spira. Der schwarze Bahamut hat Ifrit auf dem Klo liegen wenn das Papier alle ist. Jetzt habt ihr ein Bild über ihn. Los gehts. Schwarzer Yojinbo - Der lästigste von allen Bei den schwarzen Bestia gibt es alles. Einer der mit den Angriffen übertreibt (Valfaris); einer der einfach nur Unfair ist (Ifrit); einer der zu extrem ist (Bahamut); und jetzt kommt der lästigste. Yojinbo müsst ihr fünf Mal hintereinander besiegen. Er ist in der vergessenen Grotte anzutreffen. Ihr müsst ihn fünf Mal besiegen ohne die Grotte zu verlassen. dafür könnt ihr hier ordentlich Dunkelkristalle abstauben. Um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, lauft bis hin zur Kammer wo ihr ihn erhalten habt. Versucht da den Teleporter zu aktivieren und dann erscheint er. Schwarze Anima - Die pure Finsternis Jetzt wirds schwierig. Zwar nicht wie bei Bahamut, geschweige denn wie die Suche nach Tidus' Solaris-Waffe, aber immer noch schwer. Ungefähr wie der schwarze Ifrit. Nur etwas schwerer. Um ihn zu finden müsst ihr zum Berg Gagazet und da das erste Minispiel wieder machen. Dieses Mal nur schwerer. Sobald ihr das gemacht habt ist er am Fuß des Berges zu finden. Schwarzes Magus-Trio - Die letzte Etappe Die letzte schwarze Bestia/letzten schwarzen Bestia sind jetzt an der Reihe. Das schwarze Magus-Trio ist nicht ganz einfach, aber auch nicht besonders schwer. Der Kampf hat zwei Versionen parat. Die erste ist ganz normal. Also kämpft ihr gegen alle drei gleichzeitig. Die zweite Version erlaubt euch gegen jeden einzeln zu kämpfen. Damit das geling müsst ihr ein kleines Minispiel am Fungus-Pass schaffen. Hier müsst ihr vom Trio abhauen. Wenn ihr es schafft kämpft ihr gegen jede einzeln. Kriegen sie euch, so kämpft ihr gegen alle drei. Diese verdammten Groupies. Dann lauft mal schön. Der Richter - Das Ende Jetzt ist es so weit. Die vorherigen acht Gegner waren nur dazu da euch zu diesen Gegner zu führen. Allein dass ihr es bis hier her geschafft habt ist erstaunlich. Doch die schwarzen Bestia waren nur die Hälfte. Jetzt kommt der schwerste Gegner des ganzen Spiels und einer der gesamten Final Fantasy Serie. Selbst unser Captian Blue hatte es nicht leicht mit ihm. Doch jetzt wird kein Rückzieher gemacht. Los gehts. Sobald ihr alle schwarzen Bestia besiegt habt erscheint der Richter als Ziel für das Flugschiff. Er befindet sich über der stillen Ebene. Wisst ihr noch was ich über den schwarzen Bahamut gesagt hab? Dass er sich mit Ifrit und den Rest Hintern abschmiert? Der Richter "entlässt aus seinem Popo" Bahamut und den Rest der ganzen schwarzen Bestia während er schläft. Wenn man da nicht vor Vorfreude anfängt zu glühen, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Los gehts. Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern